Stressed Out
by thekinglystar
Summary: With exams approaching Percy gets very stressed out and snaps. {takes place in PoA} slash Percy/Oliver


Stressed Out

Challenge: OTP Boot Camp Challenge

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Percy/Oliver

Prompt: Overwhelmed

Rating: T

Once again it was late spring in Scotland for all the preteen and teenage witches and wizards at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it was time for exams, for the fifth and seventh years it meant O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s which added to the pressure they already faced. It was three weeks before exams and one week before the Quidditch Cup so both seventh year boys in the Gryffindor tower were very stressed out. Percy Weasley, the more stressed of the two, was up to his knees in textbooks, papers, and notes. He spent all his free time in their dorm trying to study - originally he had tried the library but it had been too crowded there, then he tried the common room but Fred and George seemed to always be there and were always loud so that ruled out there too. Unfortunately for Percy his roommate and boyfriend tended to be almost as loud as the twins combined.

Oliver entered the dorm after a long and very successful practice chattering up a storm about how it went, how prepared he thought the team was, what the odds of them winning were, etc. Percy who was already stressed from the exams and annoyed since he had ended up sitting between Fred and George during dinner glared at Oliver kicking him out the minute he entered the room, throwing a text book at the Scots retreating figure.

This routine continued on for the next week until the day of the match when Percy decided to take a break from studying one day to show support for his House, brothers, and boyfriend. He spent the night celebrating with the rest of the House but the day after he went back to studying now more focused than ever. It was two days after the match and Oliver was still babbling on about the success of the team and it was slowly driving Percy insane. He tried his best to remain quiet since he knew how big of a deal it was for Oliver but he wanted to scream and tell him to shut up.

Three days later, five days after the match, Percy was in their dorm studying once again when Oliver came in after having spent time in the common room with the twins as loud as ever. He walked over to Percy and kissed him on the cheek rambling on about the match and whatever Oliver and the twins had been talking about. "Will you just shut up!" Percy yelled finally snapping. "Can you just be quiet for five seconds Oliver?! I know you don't give him a damn about exams or your grades but some of us do! I couldn't care less about Quidditch or whatever stupid thing you and the twins were talking about so just do me a favor and shut the hell up until after exams!" He gathered his books and left the room planning on spending the rest of the evening in the library or at least staying there until it closed. Oliver stood there mouth hanging open in shock not believing what had just happened. Percy had never yelled at him like that before. For the next week or so Oliver stayed quiet and out of Percy's way not wanting to upset the other anymore.

On the last day of exams after his final one Percy walked into the common room looking for Oliver hoping to find him but didn't. He looked throughout the different courtyards and out on the lawn looking for Oliver but couldn't find him. He sighed sitting down by the lake nearly giving up until he saw Fred and George and desperately asked them where Oliver was. "The Quidditch pitch of course," they replied as Percy dashed off before they could say anything else.

Percy sprinted over to the Quidditch Pitch out of breath and panting with a stitch in his side before shouting for Oliver to come down. "Oliver! Come down here so we can talk!" he shouted hoping the Scot would listen to him.

Oliver landed and glared at Percy, "Don't you have studying to do or something else that you deem more important?"

Percy shook his head. "Exams are over and I want to apologize for shouting at you. I shouldn't have let the stress get to me like that. You're much more important than all of that stuff and I should respect your interests more." He apologized looking down at the ground not comfortable looking Oliver in the eye while apologizing.

Sighing Oliver pulled Percy in for a hug. "You are the most ridiculous person I ever met. I wasn't mad at you. I just didn't want to make you more upset or stressed out than you already were. I didn't know when you're exam would get out so I decided to practice a bit." Percy opened his mouth to speak but Oliver cut him off. "And before you ask why I was mad at you a minute ago. I wasn't really that mad, I was more annoyed at your tone when you arrived. Besides the news I got this morning is too exciting for me to be mad at you: I got recruited by Puddlemere United."


End file.
